


the truth

by mxkingfisher



Series: family life [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, again sorry if you like Remus, oof Roman, rip Virgil, rip roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxkingfisher/pseuds/mxkingfisher
Summary: Virgil has to tell Roman's family the truth. The true nature of Remus and Roman's relationship is revealed.





	the truth

**Author's Note:**

> TW TW TW abuse (didn't mark it in archive warning bc I don't consider it very graphic but please be safe)

“Always lovely to see your face, my dark prince,” Remus greeted as he plopped onto the bench on Virgil’s free side. It was the day after Virgil’s first visit to the Alyenores’, and Roman and Virgil were eating lunch at school when Remus appeared. Roman muttered something disparaging under his breath. “What was that, brother?” Remus asked sweetly.

“Nothing, Remus,” Roman sighed.

“Mhmm,” Remus hummed, then turned to Virgil. “How have you been doing since we last saw each other?”

Virgil snorted. “Not much has happened since last night, Remus. Logan and I are gonna be dropping by later today, though.”

“Oh? Why?”

“Um. He wanted to meet you guys.”

“After the glowing praise you showered upon us, I’m sure.”

“Kinda.” Virgil laughed.

“Not too glowing, though, or your long distance sweetheart might get jealous.”

“Uh huh. Not too glowing.” Virgil shifted slightly at the mention of his lie. Unseen by Remus, Roman gently brushed Virgil's leg with his hand in an attempt to provide a small amount of comfort. Virgil glanced at Roman, eyes soft, then looked down at his food. Remus stayed with them all of lunchtime, even insisting that he walk Virgil to class afterward.

“Chivalry is _not_ dead!” He exclaimed. “But I sure as hell wish _I_ were!” 

Virgil laughed. “God, same.”

Roman had rolled his eyes at Remus’ blatant pandering, and Remus had grinned at the positive response, knowing how much it would frustrate Roman that he was getting along with Virgil so well.

“So, Roman,” Remus’ voice dripped with honey as he stood in Roman's doorway, a mild smile on his face, “it seemed like you didn’t want me to sit with you at lunch today.” He took a few steps into the room, and Roman looked like he was considering darting out. For good measure, Remus closed the door behind him. “And when Virgil came over yesterday you didn't want me hanging out with him at _all_.”

“I wanted you to stop touching him. He usually doesn’t like to be touched.”

“He didn't seem to _mind_, Roman. Maybe you just didn’t want me to touch him because _you_ wanted to touch him. Because you _like_ him. You didn’t want me near him because you wanna get under that cute patchwork hoodie and see him all hot and bo-”

“Shut up! Stop talking like he's an object to be won! He's my friend!” Remus’ expression turned icy, and Roman's eyes widened. “Wait, Re, plea-” but Remus rushed him, pressing his arm against his throat and pinning him to the wall that way.

“You’re being rude,” Remus hissed, and Roman just wheezed, patting at his arm to get him to let go. He did, but only to drive a fist into his stomach. Roman doubled over, and Remus grabbed his forehead and forced him upright again, hard enough that his head hit the wall. “Ouch.” Remus cackled. “Now say you’re sorry for raising your voice at me.”

“I was just defending Virgil. He’s my friend and the way you were talking about him was, frankly, gross.”

“How noble.” Remus smiled warmly, and Roman thought that by some miracle, he might be safe. “But that didn’t sound like an apology.” Quicker than Roman could follow, Remus wrapped a hand around Roman’s throat and squeezed. “You must really like that kid, huh? Is he worth all of this, Roman? _Is he_?”

Roman flailed, smacking Remus’ wrist desperately. “Let _go_,” he managed, with what little air he had circulating.

Remus grinned, squeezing a little tighter, and Roman made a horrible choking sound. “It’s been so _long_ since we’ve done this, Roman,” Remus sighed longingly. “We should do this more often!”

“Please,” Roman wheezed, bright spots crowding the corners of his vision.

“Please what?” Remus snickered, and then the doorbell rang. He dropped Roman instantly and hurried downstairs, thinking it must be Logan and Virgil.

Roman sank to the floor, trembling. The door opened and he heard Remus squeal “Virgil!” followed by Virgil’s low, indiscernible response. Roman rose shakily, ignoring the stars bursting in his vision, and held onto his desk for support. His hand still rested on his throat as he crept downstairs, every step an effort not to collapse.

“Hey, Virgil,” he rasped when he got downstairs, and Virgil approached him, frowning.

“What's wrong, Ro?”

“Nothing, I just have a sore throat,” Roman lied.

“That sucks. You better not get me sick.” Virgil laughed.

Roman smiled, and they went into the living room where everyone else sat. Logan was speaking with Roman’s parents and Remus sat next to Logan. When Remus saw Virgil, he patted the spot next to him with a grin. Virgil sat next to Logan instead, giving Remus an apologetic smile. That left Roman to sit next to Remus, perching as far away from him as possible.

“Oh, Virgil. Excellent. Please tell Mr. and Mrs. Alyenore why we’re here.”

Virgil fidgeted. “We’re here to… apologize…”

“Why? It was a delight to have you yesterday, Virgil, there's nothing to apologize for.”

“There kinda… is… because I lied to you guys. About my parents. I don't… really have any. I was just… tired of being the weirdo without parents…”

“You… lied.”

“Yes.”

“That is rather disgraceful behavior, young man,” Roman’s father scolded. “You really strung us along.”

“He didn't do it out of malice,” Roman spoke up.

“Why are you speaking like that, dear?” Roman’s mother frowned.

“Sore throat,” Roman told her, jumping as Remus patted his arm with a sympathetic look on his face. “Virgil isn’t a bad person. He didn’t want you to think less of him because of his situation so he lied about it.”

“What do you think, Logan?” Roman's father asked.

“To put it simply, he's tired of pity, because his life isn’t bad just due to his lack of parents. He has me and I provide for him well enough. So he lied rather than face the pity he'd receive for revealing his situation.”

Virgil was a little miffed that they didn't ask him about his thoughts, but he didn't really want to speak anyway, so he decided it was for the best.

“I thought about laying down the law and forbidding Roman from spending time with you, but it seems like you deserve a second chance,” Roman's father said, acting like he was incredibly saintly for making this decision. “I believe you're a good kid, Virgil, if a little misguided. But I’m sure Logan can work that out.”

“Thanks…?” Virgil replied, unsure of what he was supposed to say to that.

“Why don't you two stay for dinner? I’d like to talk to Logan more.”

“I apologize, but we already have plans,” Logan replied, and Virgil struggled not to let his relief show.

“No worries! Maybe you’d like to come over another time?”

“Perhaps.” Logan nodded. “Let’s get going, Virgil.”

“Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Alyenore. Again, I’m really sorry.”

“Just don’t do it again, Virgil.” Roman’s mother smiled warmly.

“Wait.” Roman hurried over to Virgil and held out his arms. Virgil hugged him, surprised when Roman held on a little too tight for a little too long. “Bye, Virge.”

“Bye, Roman.”

“Bye, Virgil!” Remus called from the couch, blowing Virgil a kiss. Virgil mimed catching it, laughing lightly.

“Bye, Remus.” And finally he was out of there.

“So Virgil was lying about his parents, eh?” Remus pondered vaguely as he followed Roman up the stairs. “I wonder what else he could be lying about… maybe, I don't know, his supposed long distance lover?”

“What are you getting at, Remus?” Roman asked tiredly.

“You most likely knew that he was lying, considering that you two are friends. Why'd you cover for him, Little Prince?”

“Because he's my friend, Re.”

“Or maybe… you wanted me to believe he was taken so that I’d back off.”

“Why do you think he lied about it in the first place? He wanted you to leave him alone, he was just too anxious to say it.”

“Yet he laughs at my jokes. Plays along with my silly games. He's not as adverse to me as you want him to be, is he now? I think you're just jealous because you're too much of a coward to flirt with him properly and _I’m_ not.”

“Leave me alone, Remus, I’m going to sleep.”

“It's still early, Grandpa.”

“I don't want to talk about this anymore.”

“Can't say I agree. I could talk about Hottie Topic forever.”

_Gross._ Roman wished he could yell and scream at Remus to shut the hell up about Virgil already, but he didn't really fancy getting choked until he passed out—and he had no doubt that without the interruption of the doorbell Remus would have had no qualms about knocking him out completely. _Saved by the bell_, he thought grimly.

“Well, goodnight, Little Prince. I hope you have a nice, sexy dream about our precious prince of punk. I hope I do, too.” Remus grinned and left Roman to head to his own room.

Roman fixed the back of Remus’ head with an incredible stink eye, fantasizing about punching him in the face. _Fuck you_, he thought viciously. _You sick fucking bastard._

But Virgil laughed at Remus’ jokes. Played along with Remus’ games. Virgil genuinely thought Remus was funny and liked him as a person. But as long as Roman refused to tell him the truth, his view of Remus likely wouldn't change. They'd become friends, and Roman would have to deal with it, unless he was planning on telling Virgil how twisted Remus truly was.

Roman wasn’t planning on anything of the sort.


End file.
